Anatsuki
"You think you can violate and destroy that glorious light of that is the moon...You have put yourself in the shadows, ready for the moon to shine down its eternal judgement!" - Anatsuki Anarsuki is an oc by Zinniax-13 Backstory Anatsuki was once a child who was left in the shadows, pushed away from the light of others and leaving her in the loneliness of darkness. This overtime caused her to grow a disliking over those of the light, and eventually became the Moon Herald of Tsukiyomi, god of the moon. She worked to take down heralds of the light until she was stopped by the goddess of the sun, giving Anatsuki a chance to look at life differently. She eventually took place of Tsukiyomi and became the goddess of the moon. Overtime, Anatsuki learned her role as the Herald of the Moon, and embraced it. This caused her to gain a massive ego, and once again tried to overthrow the Heralds by manipulating their dreams. While this failed, it proved a reality check for Anatsuki. She then fled to the dreamscape, where her fate was unknown until she came across Geosona's Dreamscape. She befriended Geosona, and the two decided to form the Legacy of the Heralds...To this day, Anatsuki works for the Legacy of the Heralds as a leader. She met Solana Frost and the Stars of Order, eventually befriending them as well. While there are still mysteries about her, it is for sure that she will deal justice for the better good of the moon... Death Battle Ideas [[Felinis vs Anatsuki|'Felinis vs Anatsuki']] Possible Death Battles TBA Death Battle Info Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Personal Name: Anatsuki Gender: Female Age: 18 (Physically. Her age has stopped to a complete halt upon becoming goddess of the moon) Height: 6'02 Weight: 175 lbs. Gear/Weapons Blade of the New Moon (Her signature weapon, a scythe that can open portals to the realm of dreams, giving her full control and access over it. It also creates after-images as it strikes.) Robes of Lunar's Grace (The clothing she weapons is very adjustable and allows her to move around freely, while helping to repel ice, darkness and physical attacks) Skills Dream Manipulation (She has the ability to have complete control over the dreams of others. She can enter, erase, and create dreams. She can also use this skill to even pull stuff from dreams into reality) Superhuman Durability (She can tank many mountain-sized nukes to the face and keep going, this can go up to planet levels or more if under the moon in a stronger state) Superhuman Speed: (She can run or fly up to mach 6) Unlimited flight Lunar-Aura (A pulse of energy that puts enemies into a sleep state, which allows her to use dream-manipulation) Setting-Night (She can change the scenery to night for 5 minutes at a time, and must wait 2 minutes before she can use it again) Lunar-Healing (She gains a healing-factor when under the light of the moon in the nighttime) Ice Magic (She can use Mid-Expert level ice magic with ease, materializing swords and knives or ice walls, ext) Darkness magic (She can use Mid-Master level darkness magic, projecting energy explosions, corrupting the mind, boost her power, ext) After-Image (She can move in after-images that can dazzle opponents or cause attacks to misfire) Rage of the New Moon An alternate form where she gains 250% boost in all areas and can now after-image through attacks for 2 seconds at a time for up to 3 times. She can also project a small flash to dazzle enemies. Grace of the Full Moon An alternate form where she gains 250% in all areas and can use ice magic to deflect attacks and the effects of lunar-healing is boosted further. Eternal Moon's Judgement Her ultimate form she can tap into, only after tapping int one of the other forms. This form gives Anatsuki a 500% boost in all areas and has increased healing under the moon. When in this state, her darkness magic can faze through attacks, dealing quarter damage, but passing through/deflecting attacks. Her ice magic is now dense enough to protect from building-sized hits. Feats Defeated Tsukiyomi in a 1v1. Stand-stilled against all 4 members of the stars of order. Managed to charm a god thought impossible to do so. Managed to kill 8 guardians of the gods before reforming. Reality warped entire dimensions in the Dreamscape. Defeated Flaronis Destina easily. Countered Nordica's Lethal-Frame with sheer reaction-timing. Flaws Hot-Headed Physically weak. Heavily Reliant on mind-games. Considerably weaker if she is not under the moonlight. Mary Sue Score 36 Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Gods Category:Original Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Scythemen Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Dream Users